A Fault To Nature
by Lt. Barbie Carson
Summary: A bizarre discovery and a disgruntled officer threaten the Federation
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters herein are owned by Paramount. I am in no way affiliated with Paramount.  
  
This was written a long time (really long time!) ago and I just wanted to share with other TOS fans.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sweet, fresh morning air filled his lungs as he took a long breath, savored it for a moment, and exhaled. He then looked in splendor at one of his tremendous gardens.  
  
Dr. Evan Roberts, a prominent member of Starfleet's agricultural department relished in his assignment on Auxo 7, a planet found to contain a certain unusual compound not found naturally anywhere else. His garden was not only vast, but also the size of each plant brought amazement to everyone. A variety of fruits and vegetables, each fruiting body larger than imaginable: carrots the size of one's arm, tomatoes the size of one's head, and so on. Dr. Roberts, a tall, trim, light-hared man in his mid 50's, devoted his entire life to his work. Now, on Auxo 7, he discovered the key to a new wave of food growth, a way to feed an entire planet for a fraction of the time and costs for present, a way to end famine on planets where it, unfortunately, still exists and a way to ensure that it would never happen everywhere else.   
  
"Dr. Roberts, a message from our wonderful Admiral McKenzie is waiting for you." A young male lab technician disrupted his peace, thus ending his splendid morning. The dear admiral was the head of Starfleet's Department of Agriculture and the only person in the entire universe that could take away Dr. Roberts' beaming smile. The technician quickly disappeared into the lab, a huge structure with the main wall composed of nothing but transparent aluminum. It made the place more pleasant to work in; Dr. Roberts enjoyed such simplicities as the sun shining in, reflecting off the stuffy flasks, tubes and beakers. Dr. Roberts finally turned towards the lab to face his doom. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters herein are owned by Paramount. I am in no way affiliated with Paramount.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Approaching Auxo 7, Captain" The deepness of Lieutenant Sulu's voice broke the silence on the bridge.  
  
"Standard orbit, Mr. Sulu." said Captain Kirk.  
  
"Captain, I am still receiving no response from Auxo 7." Lieutenant Uhura did not like to nor want to report this to the captain. She thought about the old saying no news is good news. Unfortunately, in these types of situations, the saying did not apply.  
  
"Keep trying Lieutenant." Kirk quickly replied, his body tensing.  
  
Uhura adjusted her settings, changed frequencies for even the most remote possible signal. Shocked, she immediately turned towards the captain.  
  
"Captain, I'm receiving an automated distress signal from Auxo 7!"  
  
The fateful automated distress signal.  
  
Kirk instantly felt every muscle tighten, his pulse quicken. An automated distress signal can be caused by numerous reasons but it can only mean one thing. It would certainly explain the absence of communication. He further noted that a distress signal should have been received immediately. The anger Kirk felt towards his proficient communications officer faded as she quickly added "This is very unusual, sir; the frequency is so low that I'm having difficulty receiving it. This is not the frequency of a planetary distress signal."  
  
Mr. Spock then confirmed what everyone feared "Captain, I am not reading any life signs."  
  
"Ms. Uhura, have the transporter room standby for a landing party." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters herein are owned by Paramount. I am in no way affiliated with Paramount.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The lab, lit only by early sun, rested in silence. Light orange hues poured in from the large transparent wall in the front of the lab. Early morning made the lab appear as a place of tranquillity, not of terror.  
  
Mr. Spock and Ensign M'rowt, a large caitan of regal appearance, headed their search towards the rear of the lab while Ensign Chekov and the petite blonde-hared, blue-eyed Ensign Vega began in the front. The search would not be easy, as none of the lighting in the lab was functional. Nor were the environmental controls working properly, as the lab was very cold.  
  
In a small, dark room off to the left Lieutenants Uhura and Caruso were searching through the disordered remains of Dr. Roberts' office. The room looked like a violent storm passed through: furniture overturned, discs scattered over the floor, the computer station a mess. Uhura managed to find what she was looking for at the communications station. The small communications console would be easy to remove due to a break in the countertop. Caruso started shaking her head. She gathered up the discs on the floor but doubted they would contain anything useful. The discs were in one, messy pile in a corner behind the desk, some broken, as if they had been flung one at a time against the wall.   
  
"Dr. Roberts was an extremely neat man. I studied under him at the Academy several years ago. This doesn't look like the way he would keep his office." she mentioned to Uhura as she picked up discs. Uhura, who was under the console, replied "I agree. Look at this." Uhura removed the console, revealing its mechanical innards. "This is not the standard type of transmitter used in federation communications stations. Someone replaced it."   
  
Somewhere in the middle of the lab Vega was glancing around the jet-black countertops. I'm so glad Pavel was assigned to work with me she thought. As her eyes moved down the glance became a stare. Her body instinctively jumped back, her heart racing in terror.  
  
She found one of the lab workers.  
  
Or what was left of one.  
  
The Academy taught her plenty about this type of situation but it did not help her at the moment and she let out a blood-curdling scream that broke the silence. The only sound from Chekov was a sharp intake of breath as he saw the body. Normally, he would have been the one to scream but she beat him to it. Chekov took out his tricorder for analysis as the sound of hurried footsteps brought Lieutenant M'rowt and Mr. Spock. "Ensign!" M'rowt exclaimed as they approached. "Ensign," he repeated more calmly once he saw she was in no danger, "arre you all rright?", his golden eyes alert for trouble while his large golden mane and tail flared around his head.   
  
It looked as if it were hundreds of earth-standard years old: a rotting skeleton, desiccated remains of skin hung loosely, some had fallen to the floor and surrounded the body. The body was curled up and twisted, crying in agony even in death.  
  
The chirp of a communicator echoed in the room. "Spock to Enterprise…" 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters herein are owned by Paramount. I am in no way affiliated with Paramount.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The landing party was beamed directly into decontamination as a precaution. Without wasting any time, everyone quickly went to work, each knowing that discovering the bodies was only the beginning; there were long hours ahead. Unfortunately, they did not have many hours as the captain wanted reports as quickly as possible.  
  
The lab was filled with the sounds of scientists hard at work and a low hum of equipment running. This was soon disturbed by the sound of fluid pouring onto the floor as someone entered, followed by a rather profane comment. One of the technicians remarked "They can make unbreakable glassware but they can't change an incompetent person." Another angered by the spill yelled "We have work to do! Look what you did!" while a third technician exclaimed a few choice words at the young man who entered, Ensign David McKenzie. He came on board just four weeks ago and had already managed to anger anyone who had the pleasure to meet him. Unkempt and incompetent, he was not quite the model Starfleet representative. Rectifying the problem would not be easy as his father was also a member of Starfleet. As long as he did not interfere with anyone's work schedule, he could be tolerated. Unfortunately, his obsession with Ensign Vega has caused him quite a few enemies in the lab.  
  
Especially since he belonged in engineering.  
  
McKenzie, ignoring their comments, folded his wiry arms over his bony chest in an attempt to look authoritative. He cast his glance downwards and started to speak as someone entered the lab. "Where's Vega?" he demanded.   
  
"Working, like you should be, mister!" He looked up and met an uncompromising look from Lieutenant Lorelei Caruso. If his father wasn't who he is, boy, I would stuff him in a flask. Being in a male-dominated field was difficult enough. She was quite attractive – long auburn hair that was neatly braided and twisted, pretty almond eyes and a nice build. The last thing she needed was some snot-nosed punk that constantly disobeyed orders. She debated on bringing up charges or pounding him into the floor. The latter would be much more satisfying.  
  
Behind her was a worried Ensign Vega. The lieutenant continued, calmly but firmly "Get back to Engineering, mister. You have no business here." He held her look. "Is that an order?" he asked, purposely not adding her correct title.  
  
"Yes it is, Ensign." No, I'm stuffing him in a test tube – it'll be much more painful. He sure is a piece of work.  
  
"I don't take orders from no woman." At that line, someone else entered the lab. Someone he would take orders from no matter who his father was.  
  
"Ensign, are you on ship's business?" The lab fell silent as Mr. Spock's deep voice asked. Shamefaced and looking down, he replied "No…sir."  
  
"Report back to Engineering and I will tell Mr. Scott to add more duties to your rooster; apparently you do not have enough. A laboratory is no place for socializing." Still looking down he replied "Yes, sir." And quickly left the lab. As if it never happened, Mr. Spock promptly set the lab back to work. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters herein are owned by Paramount. I am in no way affiliated with Paramount.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Vega's palms were sweating as she nervously walked to the briefing room, accompanied by Uhura and Caruso. This is my first real assignment she thought and look at how terrified I am! I screamed in front of superior officers including Mr. Spock and now I have to face a room full of officers including (gasp) the captain! Oh I may as well start my resignation now and save myself the embarrassment of being kicked out…  
  
Her body began a cold sweat as she nervously rubber her hands. Without realizing it, she was several feet ahead of her companions.   
  
"Slow down!" Caruso interrupted her thoughts of doom. Vega turned around but was still walking. "Is that an order?" she said through a nervous smile.  
  
"Yes!" both officers replied. Her bright blue eyes turned downwards as she slowed her pace along the corridor.  
  
"Oh don't be nervous, Vega," Uhura's reassuring voice tried to calm her "you'll do fine."  
  
"I guess I'm afraid. I've never had to give a report to the captain before." said Vega.  
  
Caruso folded her arms over her chest while Uhura rested her hands on her hips, giving comforting advise:  
  
"Honey, he burps and passes gas like any other man. Keep that in mind." Uhura was an old veteran of these meetings. Usually, if the landing party's performance was not to Kirk's approval, she could count on receiving a good portion of the chewing-out, no matter who was at fault. Caruso, too, was nervous as she did not know what to expect from Captain Kirk, either. The lab results did not make sense and she knew Kirk: he did not want to hear that.  
  
They reached the briefing room at the same time as M'rowt. "Ladies firrst." M'rowt gallantly offered, extending his huge, orange paw. Despite starfleet's gender-neutral regulations, caitians prefer to treat a lady as such.   
  
"Where do I sit?" a nervous Ensign Vega asked.  
  
Uhura simulated seriousness. "We're putting you next to Captain Kirk."   
  
"And right across from Mr. Spock." Caruso added.  
  
Vega looked terrified at first, then laughed when she realized what they were doing. Uhura and Caruso smiled while the two security men looked at the ladies in puzzlement. M'rowt moved close to Vega.  
  
"Is she anotherr human infatuated with ourr captain?" Nothing like being blunt. Another trait of Caitians. No nonsense. Right to the point.  
  
"No!" she defensively replied. "I…I'm just a little scared. My performance wasn't all that great."  
  
"She's not infatuated with the captain." Caruso came to her defense. "She's infatuated with another member of the bridge crew."  
  
"A certain Russian member of the bridge crew…" Uhura added. This was no secret so the two ladies knew they could safely state this without embarrassing Vega.   
  
Dreaming of her kracivue chelovek put her at ease. Unfortunately, he was assigned to assist in the lab and would not be at the meeting. Everyone else took their seats as the Captain, Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy entered and took their seats. The sound of the doors startled her. She went to take her seat when she noticed her superior officers were kind enough to leave her a seat next to Captain Kirk and across from Mr. Spock.   
  
"We have an entire planet dead, all researchers as well as vegetation." The captain irascibly began.   
  
Without hesitation, Spock stated  
  
"Auxo seven was found to contain an unusual compound – indolegibberelic acid, the only planet to have this naturally-occurring auxin, the only naturally-occuring auxin that is not toxic at high levels."  
  
McCoy let out a huff of air. "Auxins! They regulate cell elongation in plants. What the hell does that have to do with a morgue full of dried-out bodies!?"  
  
"My question exactly." Kirk added as he scanned around the table. Vega tried not to meet his eyes so he wouldn't ask her anything. He turned back to McCoy. "What about your autopsy reports, doctor?"  
  
"I'm waiting for final sample results from the lab. The preliminary tests show their bodies contained a type of fungus." He glanced down, not liking what he had to say next. "Unfortunately, there was not much left of the bodies to analyze. Some of the bodies were so desiccated that they were nothing more than a pile of dust." A slight pause. "We're also trying to run tests on the mitochondiral DNA to try and determine who-was-who." Most of those lab techs were probably young students.  
  
Caruso looked surprised. "I reviewed Dr. Roberts' log tapes. He reported that analysis of plant samples showed the same result, Bipolaris maydis."  
  
This time everyone else looked surprised, except for Mr. Spock.  
  
"Bipolaris maydis is a fungus exclusive to vegetation." Just as he finished, Lieutenant M'ress' face appeared on the small screen.   
  
"Captain, I apologize forr the interruption but the lab wishes to speak with Drr. McCoy. They say it's urrgent."  
  
"Put them through, lieutenant."  
  
"Yes, Captain." a second passed before Chekov appeared. Vega finally calmed down a bit.  
  
"Dr. McCoy, you won't believe this! The fungus has been identified but it doesn't make sense."  
  
McCoy leaned back. "Let me guess – Bipolaris maydis."  
  
Perplexed, his accent grew thicker. "Why, yes doctor. We ran the tests several times to be certain."  
  
Even Spock raised an eyebrow; the results were not logical.  
  
"What's unique about this Bipolaris maydis?" Kirk was growing more and more impatient. Everyone had plenty of time to perform analyses yet it seemed things were making less and less sense.   
  
Mr. Spock turned towards the ladies, giving them the opportunity to speak. However, each was hoping Spock would direct the next question at the other. Caruso quickly spoke up "As it develops, it produces enzymes that digest the cell walls of plants and it releases toxins, which disrupt cellular membranes. As a result, cellular components leak out. Bipolaris maydis uses these components for additional growth."  
  
Spock added "Extensive tests were run before the project began on Auxo 7. There were no traces, at least reported, of Bipolaris maydis nor any other species of fungi that would harm vegetation."  
  
Kirk turned his line of sight. "Ms. Uhura, what did you find?"   
  
"The standard type of transmitter had been replaced with one capable of transmitting waves at a low frequency; a frequency that would have been normally missed had I not been trying to look for anything. Someone did not want this facility contacted."  
  
"Well of course starfleet would send a ship, eventually!" McCoy's hot-temper started. He then realized his anger was aimed in the wrong direction "I'm sorry, Uhura. It's just that it makes no sense. I have piles of dust I'm trying to identify as once-living beings!"   
  
Uhura nodded her head in acknowledgment. "I don't understand why someone went through all the trouble of replacing the transmitter."  
  
As things were being woven together, Kirk felt a cold tingle through his spine. He leaned forward, resting his hands on the table. "You mean why didn't this person or persons simply smash the communications center? Certainly much faster and there would have been no distress signal. But it's a lot easier to replace a transmitter than an entire communications center."  
  
A flash of both enlightenment and fear was felt throughout the room.  
  
"Someone wanted the center operational for, most likely, a return visit." Spock logically concluded.  
  
"So what we're dealing with," Kirk continued "is a fungus, capable of infecting both plant and animal cells." He glanced around the table, taking in everyone's anxious expressions, making sure his didn't show. "You're telling me this Bipolaris maydis disrupts each and every living cell it comes in contact with. Do you know what this means?"  
  
"A weapon!" M'rowt hissed.  
  
"A weapon using merely a natural resource. Very simple yet effective enough to wipe out an entire population in a short time frame." Spock supplemented.  
  
Kirk nodded and emphatically added "A weapon, if in the wrong hands…" 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters herein are owned by Paramount. I am in no way affiliated with Paramount.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Keep your mind on your work. Vega had to repeat this to herself. After the harrowing experience of having to sit in a room filled with superior officers, she was rewarded with working next to the one she wanted to work with. Yet he was always distant; perhaps she was wasting her time. She knew McKenzie would date her in a second. She always treated him nicely but there was just something about him she did not like.  
  
Chekov knew she liked him; he liked her as well. But work came first and foremost. Perhaps the others were right about him. Others, especially Dr. McCoy, often teased him: the more he worked with Mr. Spock, the more Vulcan he became.  
  
Sulu also offered his assistance, hoping his background in botany would be of any help.   
  
"There's a possibility that this is a genuine, natural mutation with know known reason for forming." Chekov stated.  
  
"That's logical." Vega answered. Chekov gave her a look, telling her he did not want to hear another comparison to Mr. Spock. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" she began.  
  
Chekov shook his head. "Ne za shtow. Don't mention it."  
  
"Mr. Spock will agree," Sulu stated "but you can be the one to tell that to the captain."  
  
Everyone let out a small laugh, picturing that moment.  
  
"I think Dr. Evans either knew something or was onto something. Why else would someone tear apart his lab?" Caruso said.  
  
"You're the one that worked for him." said Sulu.  
  
"And I know he did extensive research in the past on B. maydis."  
  
" Perhaps he was trying to see how this new breed of plants would react to it." Chekov added.  
  
"Can we take a break to eat yet?" Vega wearily stated.   
  
"Oh, I'm too busy…" Chekov began but was interrupted by someone entering.  
  
I hope it's Mr. Spock. Sulu thought.  
  
I hope it's not the captain. Caruso thought.  
  
Both were wrong.  
  
Once again, it was McKenzie. Seeing the two gentlemen in the room, he decided to be more polite than earlier.  
  
"I,.. I'd like Ensign Vega to take a dinner break with me."  
  
He still had a problem with asking Lieutenant Caruso directly.  
  
"That would be up to Ms. Vega to decide." Caruso answered.  
  
"That's right, it would be up to her to decide!" So much for politeness.  
  
Before things could go any further, Vega came down from the workstation.  
  
"I'll go with him." Chekov was taken aback. "You will?"  
  
"If she wants to torture herself, it's her choice." Caruso stated.   
  
to be continued... 


End file.
